


oh, i get it now

by Tator



Series: angel of small death and the codeine scene [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy David, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: Da.Vid:Are you even paying attention?Matteo throws a look over his shoulder and sees David leaning back in his chair with only two legs touching the ground and spinning his baseball bat around in the palm of his hand. David raises and eyebrow at him before tilting his head to where the speakers were.Teo:i promised to come not pay attention
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: angel of small death and the codeine scene [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408036
Kudos: 85





	oh, i get it now

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series, but this one can probably be read as a stand alone without too much trouble

David convinced Matteo to give the queer student organization another try. It hadn’t been that bad, he said. After all, it’s where they met. Well, mostly. It’s where they first became aware of each other more like. And it seems to be something that Jonas agrees with, one of the _few-_ very, very few-things David and Jonas actually have similar opinions on, because he starts getting text messages reminding him where the meetings are and what time they were at, like he could ever really forget. 

After a week or two of not-so subtle suggestions and casual reminders that make Matteo want to roll his eyes into the back of his head forever, he ends up back in the basement of some dingy school building in a room covered in far too many colors for his poor eyes to handle, staring at the floor, and counting the minutes until this is all over. His phone buzzes in his pockets, and he stops pinching the skin of his knuckles to check it. 

**Da.Vid:** _Are you even paying attention?_

Matteo throws a look over his shoulder and sees David leaning back in his chair with only two legs touching the ground and spinning his baseball bat around in the palm of his hand. David raises and eyebrow at him before tilting his head to where the speakers were. 

**Teo:** _i promised to come not pay attention_

He turns in time to see David read the message and roll his eyes at him. 

**Teo:** _besides i dont even kno what theyre talkin bout_

**Da.Vid:** _Maybe if you paid attention, you would._

Matteo just shoves his phone in his pocket and thinks about not ever doing enough to please.

The meeting ends after a little while longer, and Matteo still doesn’t catch on to what they’re going on about. Something about a protest or a meeting or just setting an example for the school. They kept saying names and mentioning things that Matteo couldn’t place, and he wasn’t really sure if they were talking about people who went to this university or country legislators. He was never really good at keeping up with politics. 

Once everyone starts shuffling out, he leans back in his chair and feels a little bit lighter with less people in the room now, a little bit like he can breathe now without feeling like he was being watched, studied, _judged_. He knows that David is usually the last one out, that he has to wait a little while longer. He usually makes sure everyone has a ride home, that no one is waiting outside ready to throw things, that the doors are locked shut tight behind him. Matteo is hoping to convince him to call it an early night, to forget about dinner, and to just go back to his and crawl in bed, knowing that they filled their day to the brim with activity and enough to do. 

There are only a few people left after ten or so minutes, talking about plans and meetings and hookups and tea, and Matteo watches as a small girl with short, blue hair chatters into David’s ear. He catches David’s eye over his shoulder and then looks down at his wrist before looking back up. David ignores him. Matteo pouts. 

The blue haired girl puts one hand on David’s shoulder and laughs brightly. And oh, _oh._ Matteo gets it now. He probably gets it more than anyone else in the whole wide world. And if he didn’t feel the exhaustion down to the bones in his toes, Matteo might feel a different way about it, might feel a little bit ugly, a little bit insecure at the way that David laughs back and doesn’t brush off her touch, but right now, he mostly just feels tired and mostly feels cold. He thinks about just getting up and leaving, texting David to say he can come over whenever he’s done entertaining, but he doesn’t want to start a fight that he knows he’ll lose, he knows will end up with David pointing out his own bitterness and remaining stubborn and distant all night. 

He rolls his head back and hoists himself out of his seat. He hunches his way over towards the pair and grabs onto the side of David’s t-shirt. “Can we go home now?” He asks and plants a loud kiss on David’s top lip, too quick for him to do anything about it. “I’m tired.” 

David looks back at him with wide eyes and then quickly looks over at the girl in front of him. She’s blushing high on her cheeks and giggles awkwardly. “It was good to talk to you, David,” she says through her front teeth. “See you at the next one? Okay, bye.” She leaves before she gets an answer. 

David grips at Matteo’s arm and looks at him out the corner of his eye. “What was that about?” 

“I want to go home.” 

“I thought you wanted to keep this on the down-low.” 

“She was flirting with you.” 

“Is that all it takes?” David asks with a tilt to his head but otherwise a fairly impartial face. 

“You saying you don’t want to kiss me in front of your friends?” Matteo counters because he feels a little bit too seen right now, a little bit too itchy in the arches of his feet. 

“Oh, baby. I never want to stop kissing you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187075434033/ooooh-kiss-no-56-and-bad-boy-au-if-youre)


End file.
